Frisk Dreemurr Zxarangbanga and the Wizard's School
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Frisk's life is already upside down with her secret multiple personality disorder, but everything takes a turn for the worst when she's thrust into the school of Hogwarts when she's 11, her body sorted into all the houses because of her condition, and called Ms. Zxarangbanga instead of Dreemurr. Now she has to survive this school without most of her family and remeeting her mother.
1. Post Pacifist

In Frisk's mind, everything was perfect, albeit a bit chaotic. Dhe were able to save everyone in some way or another. The monsters got a new country taking up norther Ireland and most of the humans split either to Britain or actual Ireland, and Frisk was acting as the human ambassador to others, as well as the King and Queen coming to some of the more aggressive meetings. There had been attempted assassinations which Frisk had managed to escape with her life (thwarted by the authorities on both humans and monsters police). The only thing that was hard was during the evening hours where Frisk would retreat to her room early to try to calm themselves down.

"Gaster!" Frisk yelled in her mind space. "I know you like using your powers through my body, but you can't use your full potential!"

Gaster sighed. "You let Chara do it!"

"That's because Chara is a human and won't damage my room too much to cause havok. I tell Asriel the exact same thing whenever he tries to use his fire magic."

Gaster simply rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I listen to you."

"Because I saved you from the VOID!" Frisk stamped.

"Frisk?" Toriel's voice wafted from downstairs bringing Frisk back to her senses.

"Yeah mom?" Frisk took control of her body. It was a little thing they let everyone they saved that couldn't retain their bodies, inside their mind. Every evening, Frisk would let them have turns using her body to exercise the built up magic they had in their systems. Chara with their knife they named "Dragon," claiming that they once owned a dragon heartstring wand and that Chara used to be a witch, much to the laughter of their headmates. Gaster would mainly summon bones and small headed Gaster blasters. Asriel would make Frisk's flowers grow exceptionally well, which was from his time as a flower.

"What's with the racket up there? Did you break another Vase?"

"No mom!" Frisk called. "Just running around and burning off excess energy!"

"You know, you could do that with us." Toriel grinned as Undyne and Papyrus ran up the stairs to greet Frisk.

"YES HUMAN!" Papyrus grinned.

"We were about to go on a 15 mile dead sprint around the countryside!" Undyne said (more like shouted). "You should come!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREES!"

"O-oh, uh, thing is. . . I've already ran it off!" Frisk forced a grin. It was a secret that she had multiple people in her head and Frisk intended to keep it that way, not wanting to make everything weird with her friends. Especially when she held people they all thought were dead or not even existing. Especially since they would each take control and produce magic.

Undyne's grin slightly faltered. "Well, we can always do it next time!" She said.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus said as he began to dash down the stairs. "LAST ONE HOME GETS TO NOT MAKE TOMORROW'S DINNER!"

"You're on Papyrus!" Undyne yelled grabbing a spear and ran after him.

Frisk let out a breath she had not known she was holding and leaned on the door frame. "When are you going to tell them?" Asriel's voice asked.

"Soon, but, not now." Frisk always replied. She ignored Asriel's snort and collapsed in her sled bed.

* * *

 **This is the first of the 7 fiction series known which I will call the 'Frisk Zxarangbanga Series' (FRisk ZAR-ong-bon-Ga)**

 **My sisters thought that if Frisk attended Hogwarts, that they'd be in 2 houses, Hufflepuff (Frisk) and Slytherin (Chara). I extended this idea by adding Ravenclaw (Gaster) and Gryffindor (Asriel). Frisk will be in the same year as The Golden Trio.**

 **When I was off the internet for a while (Concussion), I finally read parts of the Harry Potter series, and I can see it's pretty good. I'm currently on 'Order of the Phoenix' so please don't spoil anything further than Umbridge being the headmaster whilst Dumbledore's away. My favorite characters have got to be Neville, Luna, and Ron. Especially when Luna talks about Nargles, Neville showing his Gryffindor bravery, or Ron standing up for his friends.**


	2. Zoo Trip Gone Wrong

Frisk skipped along from school, eager to get back home to the Castle. Today was a day when a Rabbit monster was substituting for her mom, because Toriel was actually getting a visit ready. It was to one of Monstrafia's (Country named by Asgore) allies, Britain. Britain was actually quiet fine with becoming allies with the mainly monster populated country, as well as Spain, Iceland, and Japan. (Though that could've been because Alphys learned to speak fluent Japanese from Animes, and was eager to have a trip to go there and translate for Frisk.) The thing that Frisk dreaded however was next week's trip to the United States of America. Frisk had been given help about the history quiz from Gaster, as the questions about the war arose.

As Frisk was about to walk into their home, an owl appeared in broad daylight. It was a Great Horned and had a letter in its mouth. Frisk outstretched her arm to allow the owl to land on it and took the letter from it. It hooted, then flew off as Frisk looked at the letter, and she suddenly fixated upon the seal for the letter. It was a coat of arms in purple wax bearing a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven surrounding a large letter H. Chara took over, making Frisk's face have a rosy glow to her cheeks and her eyes open revealing red ones. "Aha! I told you-" Chara began going to open the letter, but Frisk stopped her, and ran to a trashcan to dispose of the letter.

"Frisk? What's going on?" Gaster asked in the mind scape. Frisk was shaking, but shook her head and took 3 deep breaths to calm themselves down.

* * *

Frisk didn't see any owls after that, at least not until her family's trip to Britain. The Prime Minister's meeting was quite short, as Asgore and Toriel easily persuaded him to let them trade with Britain and other allies that they had. After that, since Toriel and Asgore had planned to stay for an entire day, Frisk wanted to go to a zoo that was said to be nice, but not too crowded. It was a bit out of the way but still a decent zoo to go to. Unfortunately, the zoo was a bit crowded as it was a very nice Saturday with lots of sun. Frisk didn't mind though, as Toriel and Asgore looked at the nicely kept zoo in awe as Frisk explained the reasons why the animals were kept at a zoo. By lunch time, they sat on a zoo bench and ate some of Toriel's pie before feeling much better and walked into the Reptile house. Asgore questioned why it was chilly, to which Frisk couldn't answer.

It was too good to last however, when Frisk went to look at an iguana and heard hissing next to her. There was a boy talking to a boa constrictor, but hissing. " _Parsletounge,"_ Chara whispered in the mind scape. The boy was soon pushed away by another boy, much more bulky than him. Frisk looked to the 2 boys, then ran over to help the boy that was pushed up off of the ground as Toriel and Asgore watched. The 2 boys that had replaced the scrawny boy on the ground suddenly howled and lept back. Frisk looked over her shoulder and heard the scrawny boy gasp as the snake uncoiled and slithered on the ground. As other humans screamed an ran in horror, Toriel and Asgore came over to Frisk as the scrawny boy was helped up.

"If you ask me, those boys deserved that scare." Toriel said as she dusted off the boy's back.

"Yes, they were being very rude to you." Asgore agreed and looked at the boy's face.

"Are you going to introduce us Frisk?"

Frisk looked to the boy and held out their hand. "Hi, I'm Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." She greeted as the boy shook her hand. "What's your name?"

"Um, it's Harry. Harry Potter." Frisk could've sworn she'd heard that name before. Possibly from her blood mother…Frisk forced the thought out of her head and smiled.

"That's a nice name. I hope to see you around Harry!" Frisk said waving as Toriel and Asgore began to move along.

* * *

 **Poor Frisk. She doesn't want to remember her mama. Next time will be "Friggin Owls."**


End file.
